The Blindsided Series
by inadaze22
Summary: She told him, "I don't want to be your girlfriend! I just want you to pay half of the rent." But sometimes, emotions have a way of blindsiding people when they least expect it. Three part drabble series.
1. April Fools!

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling...the end. It's my birthday and I'm too lazy to write a full disclaimer.

A/N: Haha! All the reviews made me think of this prequel to Realization and Acceptance. So thanks. Btw: so back to writing again...sorta. :)

* * *

Title: April Fools!  
Word Count: 499 (again, with some editing)

"I—"

"You want to talk? Okay, fine! Let's talk about why I come back from Paris and my kitchen looks like it's been targeted by terrorists! Let's talk about why my living room—why are your _trousers_ draped over the telly? Is that the iron? Were you _ironing_ your _trousers_ on the telly? I can't even believe—there's _food_ caked into my carpet! What the—" my voice lowers, "So help me—you better fix this, Draco Malfoy, and you better fix it _right now_ because I'm tempted to re-enact the day Harry blew up his aunt!"

"Will you just let—?"

"The least that—"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Merlin! How in the world did I fall in love with you?! You're _completely_—" he freezes, eyes just as wide as mine. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

I didn't reply. Okay, wait—I _did_ choke on some saliva and look madly around the room. It's coming. I know it is. He'll stand there for a moment and yell, "April Fools!"

Instead, there is silence.

"I know this—"

I start laughing. "I get it. This is some post-traumatic side effect of your break up with that bimbo. Did you go through your address book and realize that you'd already declared your love to everyone else so you focused on me?"

Angrily, "Did you think that I _wanted_ this to happen?"

"You're not in love with me, Draco. Take it back, _now!_"

"I can't—I won't!"

I'm completely frustrated. "Why?!"

Draco snapped, sarcastically. "I was bored, so I decided to have some fun."

I glared. "You're such a prat."

"And I'm in love with you. At least I'm honest."

"Honest? I would've—" I groan. "You can't just throw that out there like it's not a big deal. It's a big deal, Draco! It changes everything! What made you think that it was a good idea to tell me?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously!"

"Thanks, Granger! You're great for the ego!"

"As if it needs my help! Even after you were disinherited, your ego remained out of this world! I don't want to be your girlfriend! I just want you to pay half the rent and—_NO!_ Get that smile off of your face, _now!_ This is nothing to be smiling about!"

"You're in love with me, too." He says omnisciently.

I'm completely red in the face, I know. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You're in love with me and that scares you."

"I-I'm n-not—_no_."

"You're stuttering."

"N-no, I-I w-wasn't." Crap!

He's smirking and closing in on me, "You're a horrible liar, Granger."

I back into the wall and curse. I am cornered. "Y-you were put on this Earth as some sort of test, weren't you? Some sort of _evil_ test. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you're the anti-Christ…" my voice trails off and I catch Draco staring intensely at me (it's almost feral). "I—"

He kisses me.

Oh, sweet Merlin…


	2. Realizations and Acceptance

_Disclaimer: I'm so not JK Rowling and I don't make money from writing drabbles...oh, but if I did..._

A/N: This was inspired by dynonugget's birthday drabble to me (Squee!).

11/22: just compiling these three drabbles together. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Title: Realization and Acceptance  
Word count: 499 (after many edits)

Ginny stares at me from across the table, mouth agape. "You kissed Malfoy?"

I sigh. "Let me make this perfectly clear: _he _confessed his feelings for me during an argument about him being such a slob, and then _he_ kissed _me_. I'm still in shock!"

"You didn't tell me that," Ginny blinks. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that."

I'm flustered. "Yes, well, Draco Malfoy confessing his love trumps everything, even kissing."

"True. So, be honest. Are his lips as amazing as women everywhere fantasize about?"

I roll my eyes and blush. "I don't kiss and tell."

"I'm your best friend! It's well within my right to get the juicy details—when asked for, that is. Don't go telling—"

"Gin, don't finish that sentence," I pick up the last scone and devour it before I confess the truth about kissing my roommate. "It was definitely better than the kisses described in any story I've read. It was simple, yet electrifying. All the pent up frustration, backfiring of nerves, and the culmination of seven months of arguments were released."

"_Oh, wow_."

"Of course, I nearly punched him in the face…."

"Didn't tell him that you loved it, huh?"

"The whole almost punching him in the jaw thing interfered with that. Besides, the man has a big enough ego already. He _knew_ that I loved it. That's why he kissed me. When all else fails, snog the woman. That's Draco's motto."

"More guys should employ that line of defence."

I laugh. "True. It was very—oh no!" I nearly fall out of my chair when the truth creeps up on me. I'm unsure of how sane or how practical I am for realizing this after so long, but I can't deny it. I'm in love with him. Draco Malfoy. "Oh _no!_" I'm in love with my lazy, junky, spoiled, arrogant, ridiculous, and recently disinherited roommate.

Okay, try not to panic…breathe.

"Realized that you're in love with him, huh?"

I glare at the smirking Ginny before frowning. "This is—"

"Well, you know that he's in love with you, too. You can't go wrong. Nothing beats a failure but a try."

"Try? With Draco?" Well, I guess. Maybe now is a good time to start practicing spontaneity, a bit—in small doses. After all, he's made himself perfectly clear. Ginny's right. I have nothing to lose. Right? I could explore this. We could break up if it didn't work out.

"This is one _strange_ conversation…."

"Who would've thought—me and Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny smiles, "So, you're madly in love with him, aren't you?"

"I'm completely mad, but love has nothing to do with that," I catch the silly grin on my face the window of the restaurant we're sitting outside of and cover my face, "I'm _broken_!"

"Not broken—you're in love."

Broken—_and_ in love. Oh Merlin. He was going to be the end of me. "Things were much simpler when he was the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'."

"No kidding…."


	3. Work In Progress

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, the end.

A/N: Its the sequel of _Realization and Acceptance_. And the last one in the trilogy. No more after this. Lol. So enjoy.

_11/22 edit_: I'm just putting all three together

* * *

Title: Work in Progress  
Word Count: 499 (after tons of edits)

Everything is polished, dusted, mopped, swept, vacuumed, and…_spotless_.

Draco even went over the entire area with cleaning charms, just how I like it. Just _because_ I like it that way.

Merlin, I _do_ love him.

A throat clears behind me. I turn and open my mouth, ready to thank him for cleaning the flat. I'm even ready to tell him that we need to talk about _us_—the scariest thing, ever—but my eyes catch the levitating suitcase. "Where—?"

"To Blaise's…until I find my own flat."

That hurts. "You're l-leaving?"

Shortly, "You had the right idea, Granger. You live your life. I'll live mine. I don't want to be friends. Spare me the speech."

"I deserve—"

"Exactly. Thanks for _finally_ agreeing with me on something."

"Could I say—?"

_"NO!_ I'm over you, Hermione," Draco clenches his fist when he lies, so I'm relieved when his fingers curl into a ball. "I'll be fine." He tells me, haughtily.

"You're _so_ courageous, Dr—"

"Don't patronize me."

"You're acting like a stubborn git. I—"

"And _you're_ acting like sodding wuss!"

"I—"

"Yes, you are! You won't even give me a chance because of some—"

Exasperated, I throw my hand over his mouth. He glares at me and I glare right back. "Merlin, Draco. It's _impossible_ to get a word in edgewise with you!"

He glares.

I shoot him a look and release him, "Definitely _not_ something I love about you, but we'll work on that—oh, and if we're going to try, your address book needs to—"

"What—"

"Go—"

The suitcase crashes to the floor, creating a mess of clothes and an obscene amount of toiletries. He's blinking rapidly. "Excuse me, who are you, and what have you done with the Hermione Granger who nearly _punched_ me last night?"

I step closer and roll my eyes. "I'm right here." Anxiously, I smile, "I guess that we have some things to figure out, but with my brains and your irresistible charisma, I think we can—"

"Irresistible char—now I _know_ you've gone barmy!"

I clench my jaw. "I need to just get it over with and say it, so, okay. Draco…I…I love…you. There, I said it."

The confusion is gone, replaced with a smirk. "Could you, maybe, sound like you mean it? Oh, and make it sound _less_ painful."

"You're a spoiled slob, a bathroom-hog, and a pain in my arse. You iron your trousers on the telly, use all the hot water, and Crookshanks is _still_ Slytherin colours, but I do love you." I reply, exasperated. "I didn't react properly. I shouldn't have said what I said, or took that swing at—okay, I'm _not_ going to apologize for that." He glares. I smile. "This is going to be hard, but—"

He kisses me, _deeply_, and I lean into him.

So maybe we have a lot to work out, but who cares?

We're still, after all, a work in progress.


End file.
